In chemical, bio, and pharma processing, it is often necessary to deliver a liquid product or agent from a transport or “dirty” processing area to a “clean” area in which processing of the materials takes place. This often involves the use of a wall pass-through in which a tube or hose carrying a liquid chemical, bio, or pharma product must pass through a wall into the clean room and then the tube or hose sealed against the wall opening so that no potentially hazardous material escapes from the clean room through the wall opening once processing begins. This can also be used to keep contaminants from entering the clean room. Further, this can also be used to maintain the integrity and HVAC balance of either room and prevent migration of particulates or unwanted contaminants from one room to another.
The prior known systems involve a series of tubes, fitments, clamps and gaskets which must typically be cleaned after use. It would be desirable to provide a simple, disposable system for transferring products from an outside area into a clean processing room through a wall pass-through which eliminates the need for cleaning at least the components in contact with the materials, while still providing a secure and sealed connection between a clean room separated by a wall from an outside environment and the outside environment.